


Constantia

by Kirito_Potter



Series: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Begging, Creampie, Doggy Style, Edging, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Omega/Omega, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Public Masturbation, Riding, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirito_Potter/pseuds/Kirito_Potter
Summary: "Hey, Baz?" Snow asks, the sound of him pulling down his zipper pausing."What?" I growl.At this point, I've gotten used to having to not notice him, so I'm already sitting at my desk and nose-first in my assignment. I do my best to keep my eyes on the paper, even as I see green fabric shifting in my peripheral vision.The thump of his trousers hitting the floor makes me jump. "You're still okay with me being naked in here, right?""I never have been," I sigh. "But as long as you're not going to listen to me, it's fine." I hesitate, the scratching of my pen going silent. "Why are you asking now?""Just making sure."
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642486
Comments: 19
Kudos: 260





	Constantia

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Posts an actually well-thought-out fic  
> Me:  
> Me:  
> Me: Posts completely self-indulgent smut  
> For real though, if any of y'all subscribed to me for Late Bloomer, I hope you enjoy this! It's honestly just anything and everything I felt like fitting in here, so have fun digging around in my brain I guess.  
> Thanks so much to knitbelove for betaing!!! A great help.

**BAZ**

Simon Snow is the worst roommate in the history of roommates.

I'm sure he'd argue the same of me, but it's simply not true. Nothing I do could match his level of cruelty.

Firstly, he's a slob. I don't think he was ever taught the purpose of a trash bin, otherwise he'd bloody use one. He leaves his dirty clothes on the floor, too, more often than not on my side of the room, and doesn't see why I get (rightfully) mad about it.

He manages to somehow both draw into himself and poke his nose into my business, going from paranoid to pushy so fast it gives me whiplash. Even more confusingly, he claims both are as a means of defense against me. He thinks hiding will keep me from breaking the anathema, but insists following me around the school will stop me from plotting.

But the worst of it is his lack of remorse when it comes to undressing in front of me.

It's almost funny-- he goes to such lengths to try and expose my vampirism, painting me as a villain, then goes and walks around at his most vulnerable only a few feet away from me.

"We're both Omegas, Baz," is one of his favorite lines, the one he tosses at me over his bare shoulder any time I try to stop him.

It's not that I'm a "prude," or a "killjoy," or even that I'm opposed to the idea of roommates being naked around each other. It's just that it's _Snow_ naked. Seeing him shirtless is bad enough-- I get lost in the sea of freckles so easily-- but the first time he slipped his pants off in front of me, I thought I was going to have a heart attack. I curse the Crucible every time he gets undressed and doesn't bother to put anything on again for hours afterwards. (How can I not stare at his prick when he's walking around the room starkers?)

It'd be different if he were anyone else. Sure, I'd be in love with another Omega, and with someone who's painfully oblivious to my feelings (both a curse and a blessing), but at least it wouldn't be the Chosen One.

"Hey, Baz?" Snow asks, the sound of him pulling down his zipper pausing.

"What?" I growl.

At this point, I've gotten used to having to not notice him, so I'm already sitting at my desk and nose-first in my assignment. I do my best to keep my eyes on the paper, even as I see green fabric shifting in my peripheral vision.

The thump of his trousers hitting the floor makes me jump. "You're still okay with me being naked in here, right?"

"I never have been," I sigh. "But as long as you're not going to listen to me, it's fine." I hesitate, the scratching of my pen going silent. "Why are you asking now?"

"Just making sure."

The sound of fabric sliding over skin is deafening. Judging by the angles of his body, I think he's taking off his pants already. They hit the ground much less noisily than the trousers.

I squint at my page, writing in Latin in the hope that it'll distract me.

Snow walks to the bed with clunking steps, shucking off his jumper and button-down as well.

_Imperium. Constantia. Longanimitas._

Something is being dragged across the ground. I sneak a glance out of the corner of my eye, and Snow has pulled a plastic box out from under his bed. I've seen it before, but never looked inside.

I drag my eyes away, though the sight of his arse in the air as he leans down is doing its best to draw me in.

I hear the box's lid being pulled off, then pushed into place again moments later. The springs in his mattress squeak as he sits on it.

I need to at least pretend not to pay attention. I scribble out nonsense on the page-- assorted letters and words in no discernable order.

A wet sound fills the room, and my entire body goes tense.

My eyes are wide, but I refuse to look up.

It happens again, lasting longer this time. When it stops, Snow gasps.

There's no way. My imagination is running away from me, of course: pent-up sexual frustration and masked attraction are mixing into a deadly cocktail, intoxicating me and making my head spin with too-fast assumptions and wishful thinking.

Another sticky, wet noise calls out to me.

I squirm in my seat, starting to feel warmth blooming in my stomach. It's embarrassing how easily I'm aroused.

This time, there's a squelch, like something is pushing against too much liquid, making it all spill out.

I think I'm wet.

"Oh, fuuuck."

I'm definitely wet.

Snow groans, and the sound continues, with a little less time for silence after every occurrence.

I can't stand it any longer. I turn to look, so I can prove to myself that none of this is real.

My stomach drops through the floor.

Snow is stretched out across his bed, tan legs spread wide and feet flat on the mattress, head propped up on a pillow. His eyes are squeezed tightly shut, and he's chewing on his lip. His prick is twitching on his stomach. He's pumping a dildo into his dripping pink hole.

I part my lips to say something, anything, but I can't seem to produce any sound.

The dildo is plunging into him so deliciously, and the rows of raised bumps are catching on his hole, making his toes curl every time. His thighs are shiny with thick, clear slick, and more of it is pouring from him every second.

I can't take my eyes off him, and I can't find the words to tell him off or even ask what the hell he thinks he's doing. I almost wonder if he's spelled me stupid.

As I watch, helpless, Snow tilts the toy up into himself, drawing a whine from the back of his throat. His fingers tug on the bedsheets, and he tips his head back, showing off the golden expanse of his neck.

I should leave. I should go to the library, or ask a teacher for help with the assignment, or even head to the Catacombs for a drink.

Snow gasps and reaches up to wrap his free hand around his prick, squeezing lightly.

I'm mesmerised.

His thumb sweeps over the head of his cock, and my eyes are drawn to the little moles on his hands. There's one on the inside of his thigh, too. And scattered along his hips. He's like looking at the sky on a clear night, a proper galaxy's worth of stars.

I don't know what to stare at anymore-- his pinched expression, the blush spreading down the length of his cock, the way his hole is stretching around the toy, every other part of his body I've always tried not to look too closely at in some semblance of dignity or respect. (Clearly, he doesn't mind what I see.) (That sends another thrill through me.)

He pulls the toy out some, then shoves it back in, and I feel more slick leaking from my own hole as it clenches at the thought of how full he must be. I'm almost tempted to slip my hand down the back of my pants, just for relief from how much he's affecting me. He moves it again, slower out than in, and this time he moans. My fingers twitch.

His movements start to speed up, and his muscles tense. He moans louder, tipping his head back farther and grinding his hips against the toy. I think I'm about to watch him come. My torment is almost over.

He stops completely, chest heaving.

Merlin, don't tell me he's edging himself? I can understand why, of course-- I've done it often enough myself, drawing out the pleasure until I can't stop myself any longer, feeling lewd and needy and overwhelmed. But if he keeps going like this for much longer, I'm not sure I'll survive.

He takes a deep breath and moves the dildo in slow strokes, muscles melting back into the bed again as he starts to build to his orgasm again.

And then he opens his eyes.

I freeze, unable to look away. I knew I should have left, but it's too late now.

"Baz?" He asks, movements slowing, but his voice is breathy and ragged, and I don't think I'll ever forget the way he says my name in this moment.

He shifts a little on the bed, and it makes him shudder.

"Baz?" He tries again. "You alright?"

I want to laugh. That's all he's going to ask? Like this is normal somehow?

I take a deep breath. "Is this… necessary?"

He shrugs weakly, hand still lazily stroking his prick even as he stares at me. "I've been really pent up lately. Thought I'd…" he tries to catch his breath, "blow off a little steam."

"In front of me."

"Well, I'm not exactly in front of you. Not directly," he laughs. "If it's too distracting, I can…"

I'm torn. Obviously, it _is_ distracting. But if I tell him to stop, I won't get to keep looking. And if I say it's fine, he'll know I'm getting off on this.

He plays distractedly with the toy, moving it in little circles inside himself as he waits for my response. It's like he really is trying to hypnotise me.

"If you're worried about the fact that you have a hard-on, I don't mind," he offers.

I gape, feeling my face go warm. What does that even mean? He doesn't mind?

"I get it if you need to take care of that. It'd be a little hypocritical if I told you to keep it in your pants." He rolls his eyes, like this is a perfectly normal request to make of your nemesis-slash-roommate.

"Uh," I say elegantly.

He chuckles, sitting up some to lean on the arm he's not using for the toy. "You can even borrow a vibe if you really want."

The thought of using a vibrator that's been inside of Simon Snow is enough to make me squeak, digging my nails into my thighs.

"Why--" I start, trying to gather my thoughts. "Why are you being so… casual about this?"

"I figure, what's the harm?" He shrugs, like it's obvious. "I know you're too refined to try and kill me while I'm wanking. You'd want to properly defeat me, in an epic battle or something. And besides," he adds, "You're an Omega. If you were an Alpha, it'd be different."

I flinch.

"I mean, if you were Agatha, for example--" he frowns, hand stopping. "Well, if you were Agatha I wouldn't be getting off at all."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask carefully.

"When we're not together, she's weird around me, and when we are together she barely even kisses me, so there's no way she'd fuck me." He pulls the toy out fully, sending strands of slick flying as he gestures with it. "I have to do everything myself."

A wicked thought flits through my mind. "But you're not dating her right now, yeah?"

"No, we had a bit of a row." He brings the toy down again, teasing his entrance with it.

I bite my lip, squirming a little in my chair. "What if…"

"Yeah?"

I clear my throat. "What if someone helped you?"

He looks up.

"I just mean-- if someone else could handle the toy, and you could just… enjoy it without having to do all the hard work." Fucking hell, what am I saying?

His expression shifts a few times as I panic before settling on confusion.

"Are you asking to fuck me with a dildo?"

I feel myself flush. "No, that's-- I'm offering to help! Like you said, we're both Omegas, right?"

He purses his lips, and I want to kiss him so badly.

"I mean, as long as you're okay with it, that sounds pretty good."

This is not happening. Simon Snow did not just tell me I could get him off.

I hesitantly stand from my seat. Immediately, I feel the slick gathered under my arse start to slide down my leg, and I blush even harder. Glancing behind me, I see that my seat is coated in a shiny layer of slick as well.

"You're really wet," Snow notes, and if I weren't so horny I'd make fun of him for saying something so obvious. Right now, though, it just makes me wetter.

I kick off my shoes, pulling off my socks as an afterthought, then take a careful step towards his bed. He spreads his legs encouragingly, which doesn't help how tight my trousers are. I climb onto the mattress, feeling it dip under me. There's not really enough room to kneel beside him, so I settle in at the foot of the bed. He stares expectantly back at me.

**SIMON**

This is strange. That's the only word for it, really. I've never gotten off with someone else before, certainly not a vampire, but he was the one who offered.

It's not _that_ weird, is it? We're both Omegas. It's not like he's never seen this, in the shower or while having a wank. Maybe it'll even be better than it would be with an Alpha-- maybe he'll know what sort of things would feel best, having done it to himself already.

And honestly, what's the worst that could happen?

**BAZ**

Now that I'm here, I don't know what to do. I was the one who offered, but I can't bring myself to take the toy from him and just start.

He holds it out to me, smiling faintly. "Go ahead, I won't bite."

My hand shakes as I grab the flared base of the toy. It's light blue, and sort of transparent. It's not glass, though, still soft and slightly flexible. The rings of bumps break up the otherwise smooth texture.

Snow lays back down, letting his head rest on the pillow again. He sticks two fingers in his mouth, licking them provocatively, and for a moment I think the gesture is meant for me, but he uses the spit to draw slow circles on the head of his cock. He's still watching me as he does it.

Swallowing hard, I weigh the dildo in my hand, then lean forward and gently brush the tip against Snow's rim. He hums appreciatively, wiggling his hips ever so slightly. I drag the toy up his perineum and back, just barely letting it touch his skin. Goosebumps form wherever I tease him, and I feel giddy with power. A bit of slick drips from his hole, falling to the sheets.

I use my other hand to hold him open a little wider, then press the head of the dildo to the opening but don't go farther. Snow moans greedily, back arching a little, so I let the toy slide in enough that it stretches his rim with some resistance. His eyelids flutter closed in contentment.

He keeps playing with his cock as I tease and prod, either using two fingers to draw shapes along the shaft or taking himself in hand and stroking in earnest. Both are arousing to watch, and my trousers are nothing short of waterlogged. I don't know if even a spell would be enough to clean them at this point.

Slowly, I push in farther, past where the head of the toy would end if it weren't all one solid shape, and just above the first row of bumps. (I'm quite eager to use those to my advantage, but I want to make him wait for it. He has to really want them.)

"Yeah," Snow breathes, almost too quiet to hear. It makes me want to hear every little sound I can pull out of him.

**SIMON**

With my eyes closed, I can almost imagine it's a real cock, especially now that I'm not the one holding onto it. My instincts are going wild at the thought of someone actually fucking me, and I have to take a few deep breaths to keep myself from doing something embarrassing.

Baz has hardly moved yet, and what he's done was slow, but I don't think I mind, because it's less like he's not giving me what I want and more like he's teasing me, hopefully building me up to something faster and harder. I'm excited to see how his approach to this might differ from mine, though; just having someone else in control makes everything feel different.

**BAZ**

I stroke his thigh with my thumb where I'm holding him open. He shivers a little. Carefully, I start moving the small section of the dildo that's inside him. I twist my wrist as I pump it in and out of him, and he sighs happily.

I'm tempted to touch his prick, but I'm already so far out of our usual comfort zone that I don't want to scare him away.

I angle the dildo up a bit, knowing it's not far enough in to hit his prostate yet. Snow whines and bucks his hips in response.

"Fuck, a little more. Please," he begs, making my heart stutter. "It's so close to my--" he grits his teeth, furiously rubbing the head of his cock.

I almost want to say no, to deny him the relief. The thought of it makes my prick twitch in my trousers-- of having so much control over him, of watching him squirm and plead. I've always been slightly disturbed.

Instead, I comply, though I push as torturously slow as I can. I let the bumps on his toy tease at his rim, and he groans, clenching down on its length. I pull them away, then brush them against him again.

"Please," he gasps. "Please, Aleister Crowley, I can't--" His grip threatens to tear the bedsheets.

I hesitate, an idea coming to mind. It would be quite mean to say, but I can already imagine the noise he'll make.

"Use your words, Snow."

He moans loudly, squeezing his prick. "Please!" He shouts again.

I rub the bumps against his hole, pressing just slightly.

"Please, give me-- I want-- more! More, I need it!"

I have never been so in love with him.

I push the first row inside, and he devolves into a shuddering mess, not quite an orgasm but clearly overwhelmed by the feeling of it. He keens, high and piercing.

I'm taken in by the toy's design. I experiment for a moment, just running the bumps back and forth along his walls. Eventually, I start to pull them free and slide them in again, and it makes him whine every time. When they come out, they're shiny with slick. I want to lick them clean.

Feeling the way I do when I've had a little too much to drink, I slip in the second row, which makes him groan. I angle up again. This time, I find his prostate-- I can tell by the noises he makes alone. I press hard against the spot, moving the toy in small circles against it.

"Fuck," Snow whines. "Fuck! That's so good…" He licks his lips as he strokes his cock, hips twitching into my palm.

"You really needed this, huh?" I ask without really thinking about it.

"Hell yeah," Snow laughs easily. "Love being full like this."

We've never been able to speak to each other this easily before. Maybe it's the fact that I'm still abusing his prostate, but he's so calm. It seems like Snow and I only work in extremes: grappling on the floor trying to rip each others' throats out, or here with me getting him off slowly and carefully.

"I wasn't joking," he says, finally opening his eyes to smirk up at me.

Surprised, I slow my movements. "What do you mean?"

"When I said that if you needed to, you could…" He gives himself a long stroke, as if in demonstration. "You seem pretty worked up, too."

My face goes warm again. "It's fine, really."

"You sure? Not even a finger or two?" His face is almost expectant.

And Merlin, I do want to get off. That sounds utterly perfect, if I'm being honest-- wanking in front of Snow while I fuck him with a toy. I wonder if he'd watch me. I picture him narrowing his eyes at me, like he does when he's hunting something down with his sword. I shiver.

I slip the toy out and set it on the bed for a moment to unzip my trousers. Snow's smile spreads across his face. I do my best to adjust how I'm kneeling into a more comfortable position, then slip my hand down my pants.

I pull my prick free, mostly so it won't be straining against my trousers any longer, but also so I can give myself a few quick strokes. I can't help but groan at the small bit of relief. Then I shove my hand back down, moving further between my thighs. I let my middle finger graze my rim, and I gasp.

Snow is pumping his cock, watching me with an expression too predatory for how much he supposedly hates me. My stomach feels warm.

Two fingers slide in without much effort. I moan, low and drawn out. It's hardly any stretch, but just having something inside is making my inner Omega squeal with excitement. I scissor my fingers, and I can already feel slick sliding down them and collecting in the nook between my knuckles, then spilling down the back of my hand.

I manage to remember that I'm supposed to be taking care of Snow. I reach out with my other hand, even as I slowly open and close my fingers inside myself, and pick up the toy. Slowly, I ease it back up to where it was before, then push in the third row. Snow shudders again, eyelids falling closed. I stick to moving the toy in and out for now, knowing I won't be able to focus on much more than that when my fingers are stretching me open. He doesn't seem to mind, clenching repeatedly on the bumps as they glide along his walls.

I add a third finger, mind a little fuzzy. I go ahead and thrust a few more rows in, a little over half of the dildo inside him now. Snow whines, and it goes straight to my prick.

"I think," he starts, and has to try again when he's interrupted by a moan, "I think I'm close."

I don't know what to say in response, so I blurt out, "Fuck, I want to see you come."

His face goes pink, and he opens his eyes. He doesn't look upset, at least-- I could be making it up, but he almost looks more turned on.

His gaze flicks downwards, and I think he's watching me finger myself, because he says, "You don't have to do it while you've still got clothes on."

I'm a little too eager to pull my fingers free and tug my trousers and pants down to my knees. I shove four fingers in without stopping to think about it, and it makes me gasp, jaw dropping open.

I push the rest of the toy in without any warning, the flared bottom hitting Snow's perfect arse. He yelps, cock twitching frantically in his hand, and a new gush of slick does its best to leak from him, though it struggles to get past the toy.

"Oh, Merlin!" Snow shouts, face pinching endearingly. "Great fucking snakes!"

I pull out past every row and slam back in. He keens frantically, the muscles in his thighs going tense.

I press my fingers to my prostate, knowing its location well from hours of bronze and blue fantasy alone in my room all summer, and I can hardly breathe.

I pull the toy out again, and this time when it bottoms out, I groan at the wet slap. Snow's mouth opens, but no sound comes out. He holds his free hand over it anyways.

"Are you gonna come?" I ask, out of breath as I rock on my fingers. "Are you gonna come on your little toy?"

He whines again, nodding, and his eyes are shiny with tears. I'm pretty sure they're good tears.

"Baz... Baz, fuck, you look so sexy like that."

I choke on my own spit, and my grip on the dildo loosens.

"The way you bounce on your fingers," he adds. "Could watch you all day."

The heat pooling in my stomach very quickly starts to boil over.

"You-- I--"

He bites his lip. "Figures. You're perfect at everything. Makes sense you'd look good while you get off, too."

I try to keep the pace from before as I move the toy, but my brain is turning into horny goop.

"And you're so fucking wet," he moans, fisting the head of his cock. "I didn't think anyone could make so much slick. It's fucking hot."

"You think it's hot that I'm wet?" I echo blankly. "I thought you liked Alphas."

He looks surprised by my comment. "I do."

I hesitate, flicking my wrist as I think and twisting the dildo inside him. He groans.

"Snow, you do realise that liking slick is a little gay?"

He flushes down to his collarbones. "Oh."

I curl my fingers inside myself, and the pleasure is searing.

"Are your fingers enough?" He asks.

I'm scared to find out where he's going with this.

"I just thought-- as long as this is already pretty gay." He traces a line down his shaft. "Maybe you'd like to be stuffed properly?"

I just about have a heart attack.

"Excuse me?" I squeak, stopping my movements altogether.

"I mean, wanking is fantastic, but your arse is all slicked up," he notes. "I figured it could be good for both of us."

I swallow. Surely this is all the latest of my wet dreams.

I drag my fingers out of myself and pull the dildo free again, making him shudder. I finish tugging my pants and trousers off.

"Should I get on my knees?"

His eyes are bright. He carefully grasps my arm (Merlin, I haven't even taken off my blazer) and pulls me closer, until I'm straddling his hips.

His hands are so warm against my pale legs. I want to be this warm all the time. He guides my movements, positioning me above him.

I reach down, hand trembling, and take hold of his cock, lining it up. It's not as big as an Alpha's would be, of course, but I couldn't give any less of a fuck.

I run his prick against my skin for a moment, teasing both of us with the feeling. Another wave of slick rushes forward, drooling onto the head of his cock. I shiver, feeling myself a blush a little.

I sink down on him.

**SIMON**

"Oh, God," I gasp before I can stop myself.

Baz moves the slightest bit, taking in more of me, then stops and lets out a shaky breath, thighs trembling as he tries to hold himself up. His palm is pressed to my chest, fingers curling, and the pressure he's applying is enough to leave me breathless, too.

He's hardly past the head of my prick, but I think I could come right now if I'm not careful. The way his face is twisting up above me is doing things to my stomach I've never felt before.

**BAZ**

I was so right-- Alphas can go fuck themselves. Omegan cock or not, Snow is making me feel so full already, and I've barely taken any of him. I'm scared to do much of anything, in case it'll send me over the edge too early.

Hesitantly, I shift my weight, and Snow lets out a breathy moan, eyelids fluttering. I want to remember the face he's making for the rest of my life.

I slowly slide down, letting go of his cock when I'm sure he won't slip out, until I feel my arse meet his hips. Everything about this is perfect, not the least of which is the way he's twitching under me, clearly trying not to thrust up. _Snow likes the way my arse feels._ That alone will probably fuel my next ten wanking sessions.

"Baz," Snow groans. He looks like he wants to say more, but his mouth is set in concentration.

**SIMON**

I've fucked my hand before to see how it felt, but this is so much better. I think I finally understand why Alphas go crazy at any chance with an Omega. It's tight and warm, and he's wetter than I've ever been, which makes the slide smooth in a way that turns me on more than I expected.

(Is that weird?) (Being turned on by slick, I mean.) (He called it gay. I suppose it is. But how can I not get hard when he's dripping all over my cock?) (His arse is shiny with it, from when he was still dressed. It makes me want to lift him off my prick, bend him over my knee, and spank him.) (Okay, that part's _definitely_ gay.)

I'd never really considered being with another Omega. I know some people help each other through heats, just as friends. I'm not friends with Baz, and neither of us is in heat. Maybe that's okay. Especially when it's this good.

**BAZ**

I carefully grind my hips down against him, trying to get used to the fact that I'm sitting on Snow's cock. The motion hits my prostate a little, and my shoulders shake of their own accord in response.

I glance behind myself, at where I left the toy. I pick it up, breathing heavily. It's a bit of an awkward angle from where I'm sitting, but I nudge Snow's thighs open again and press the tip against his rim. He whines, head tipping back and pushing against the pillow.

"Oh, fuck," Snow gasps. "Oh, fucking fuck."

"How eloquent of you," I tease, but it doesn't have as much punch to it when my voice is strained as I try not to moan.

"I can't," he says, sounding out of breath. "Baz, ah, if you're riding me _and_ fucking me, I'll never last."

My heart is pounding, both from the pleasure and from the thought that, if I don't screw this up, I might be the one to give Simon Snow the best orgasm of his life.

I gently press the toy against his hole, feeling it start to stretch. Snow makes a broken noise and grabs at my hip, fingers smearing the slick on my skin. I pull back, then push again, a little farther, until there's no resistance. His mouth drops open, a string of spit connecting his lips, and I want to snog him so badly.

Carefully, I rub the first row of bumps against his rim. He whines, hips twitching back into my grip, but I don't give him any more. Instead, I roll my hips. It's a different feeling than how it would probably feel to ride him properly, but it feels amazing, and it makes his cock brush against my prostate again, which is even better.

Snow lets out a high-pitched sound, back arching, and his nails dig into my hip. "Oh, Merlin. Baz, Baz--"

Hearing him say my name with such reverence is making my head spin.

I roughly shove the first two rows in, and his hips jerk. Feeling bold, I lift my hips and sink down, shuddering as his head slides over my prostate again. I do my best to move my hand in time now, slowly fucking him as I fuck myself on his cock at the same pace.

**SIMON**

My body is singing with pleasure, and I'm so eager to buck against his hand and thrust up into his arse that I can't do either one.

As an Omega, I love how much power he's putting behind the dildo-- I'm actually almost tempted to ask him to be rougher with it-- but on the other hand, I'm overwhelmed by the way he's bouncing on my prick. His dark eyebrows are pulling down, and his mouth is open as he gasps for breath, movements speeding up bit by bit as he starts to lose control. I'd love to get on my hands and knees and let him fuck me until I can't hold myself up anymore, but it'd mean not getting to feel (or watch) him on my cock, and that feels just as important as the dildo right now.

Fuck, maybe if he could present for me, all good and pliant, and I'd take him while a vibe buzzed against my prostate. That sounds so hot. Maybe I can ask for that next time, if there is a next time. (Is it wrong of me to hope there will be?) The only downside would be that a vibe can't thrust into me the way he's using his hand.

I've never wanted to fuck someone else, but here I am fantasizing about having Baz present for me. It's not necessarily that I want to feel like an Alpha or anything-- it's just _Baz._ The thought of him letting me have that much power over him is making me wetter.

**BAZ**

Snow's eyes are squeezed shut, and all his muscles are tense. Every time I push the toy into him, he lets out a little puff of air, clearly trying to hold back. He occasionally thrusts up regardless, often just as I meet his hips, which only makes his cock thrust deeper into me. My toes curl every time.

"Is this-- fuck-- good?" I ask, voice wavering. I don't know what I'm saying, I'm just letting whatever sounds right slip out. "You like this? You like fucking me?"

He nods frantically, but can't seem to open his eyes.

"You like having an Omega on your cock?"

He moans loudly, hips twitching up again and knocking the wind out of me. I suppose he really does like that-- the idea of fucking another Omega. I'm hit with a rush of adrenaline from that knowledge.

"Please," he whines yet again. "I'm so close. I want…"

Licking my lips, I slide down a little faster, angling the toy in search of his sweet spot. He groans loudly enough, so I think I found it. Keeping my attention there, I start to speed up.

My arse makes a wet slapping sound on the next downbeat, and I move the dildo in small circles inside him, hoping I can make him feel as good as I do. I'd like to say that that's all I want-- to make this good for him-- but I'm selfish, and I want this for me as much as I want it for him.

Snow's grip on my waist tightens, and some twisted part of me hopes he'll leave bruises. He grabs for me with the hand he'd been using to wank before, too, fingers twitching frantically.

"A-- a little more," he grunts, but all I can focus on is how adorably his nose is scrunching up as he gets close.

I pull the toy back, past every row of bumps, and he whines, tipping his head back. I push down against him, chasing that full feeling, and slam the toy in to the hilt. Snow gasps, legs jerking. I pull again, pushing it in faster this time. I feel the way they catch on his hole, trying to slow the thrust, and Snow clearly feels it too, because his eyes fly open. He's staring up at me, face flushed, and I can't look away.

I drag it out as slowly as I can, hearing every row pop free, and his chest rises and falls rapidly, shiny with sweat and the precome dripping off my cock as I grind on him. I hold the toy there for a moment, hardly even inside him. He parts his lips to beg for it, and I slam it home, aiming for his prostate.

Snow's expression is priceless when he comes, almost a look of surprise in the way his mouth drops open.

I can feel warmth as his cock twitches inside me, and when I look down, a bit of his come is sliding back down his shaft, thanks to the lack of a knot.

He doesn't even breathe, all tense and frozen for a few seconds but clearly enjoying himself. Finally, he gasps for air, eyes wide as he finds himself again.

"O-oh, fuck," he croaks. "Baz…"

I try to smirk, to fight off the worry starting to fill my stomach in place of arousal. "Well? Did you blow off that steam?"

He gapes up at me, looking somewhat like a fish. A very attractive fish.

"What?" I ask.

"You don't think we're done, do you?"

I blink. "What, did you want another round?"

His expression is almost aggressive. "Baz, you absolute wanker. You really think I'm going to let you go without coming?"

I draw in a breath. "Oh. I--"

He sits up, pushing my hair back in a move much too tender for my already pounding heart. As if that wasn't enough, he reaches down and lays his hand over mine, pulling the toy free from himself. His eyelashes flicker as he does it. He's probably still sensitive from orgasm.

"How do you feel about presenting?" He asks, eyes glinting like steel.

I don't trust myself to speak, so I nod as quickly as I can.

"Perfect."

Without warning, he grabs my hips again and lifts me off his cock. I gasp, but he's already setting me on the mattress.

I bite my lip. "You're-- you're serious about--"

"Would I say something if I wasn't serious?"

His expression is filled with fire, and my stomach broils to match. I turn my back to him, and my instincts flare up as I fall to my hands and knees, pushing my arse up and burying my face in the sheets. (They smell like him.)

**SIMON**

Even though my cock is still recovering from coming, Baz's arse on display is enough to get me hard again. Feeling it is one thing, but now I can see how wet he really is. A trickle of slick is sliding down his taint, and I watch greedily as it reaches his bollocks, making him shiver weakly.

I take a handful of his arse cheek, spreading him open. His hole is still a little stretched from my cock, which makes me feel weirdly proud. I press two fingers against him, and he gasps, pushing his hips even higher. I drag my fingers through the pool of slick, admiring it for a moment, then pop them in my mouth. He tastes so sweet for someone so salty.

**BAZ**

I can hear him sucking on something. Surely he's not licking my slick off his fingers?

I get a little wetter.

**SIMON**

I line myself up, giving my cock a few quick strokes to make sure I'm hard enough.

Carefully, I press the head against him. It's so different like this, when I'm completely in control. I was right-- knowing that Baz is giving me permission for this has my blood rushing.

I push in all at once.

Baz mewls beneath me, and I catch sight of his hands twisting in the sheets. He says something quiet, but it's muffled by the mattress.

"What was that?" I laugh.

He lifts his head just enough to moan, "So full."

I grin. "Yeah? My cock fills you up real good, huh?"

He drops his head against the bed again, but not before I can see a blush reach the tips of his ears.

Gripping his hips, I pull back and thrust in sharply. It's good. Really good. I do it again.

**BAZ**

My whole body is on fire. It was different before, when I could excuse my behavior as helping Snow get off, but now there's no getting around it. He _asked_ me to present. He's flat-out fucking me, no question.

I wonder if I'll ever be satisfied by anything other than his cock again.

**SIMON**

Baz's shoulders are trembling, and I don't know if it's from the position or the pleasure. I hope it's the latter, but the idea of it being the former is strangely a turn-on too.

I let go of his hips and pull at his blazer, and he lets me, lifting his arms so I can tug it off him. I toss it to the floor by his trousers and start on his top button, even as I thrust into him. By the time I've undone all of them, he's a whining mess. I pull the shirt down his back some but don't take it off completely, so the sleeves bunch up at his elbows to reveal his biceps instead of his forearms. Something about seeing him in a loose tie and an open shirt feels more naughty than seeing him fully naked would.

I take one of his hips again but reach down with the other hand, taking hold of his prick. His body jerks with surprise, and I feel bad for not having done this yet, both because he must be so hard it hurts and because I loved his reaction.

I stroke him slowly at first, hoping to ease him into it as I grind my cock deeper. The tension in his muscles finally starts to dissolve, and he makes a soft noise that's half moan and half sigh, bucking forwards into my grip before pushing backwards onto the length of my cock.

I'm starting to get impatient, and I just want more. I push harder, and his knees lift off the bed a little from the momentum. It feels fantastic to get so deep so fast.

**BAZ**

Fuck, at this point I'm not sure he's not a rutting Alpha with how much strength he's putting behind his thrusts, but there's no way I'm complaining. His cock burns just right, and his strokes on mine are tight without hurting. I think I'm drooling on his sheets. I'm in utter bliss.

**SIMON**

With each stroke on his prick, more precome coats my hand, making the next one smoother. I can only imagine the puddle under his hips of mixed precome and slick, and now it's all I can think about.

I dig my fingers into his hip, trying to hold him more firmly in place so I can fuck into him hard. He seems to appreciate it, gasping against the bed and tipping his hips up to meet mine.

He says something that sounds suspiciously like "Please," and the mental image of Baz Pitch begging for my cock is too much to handle. I let go of his prick to grab a fistful of his hair instead, pulling his head back. (I hope I didn't hurt him.)

"What was that?" I growl, grinning as I thrust into him again.

The force of it punches a grunt out of him, and he pants for a moment. I wait, feeling powerful.

"Please," he says again, and what I can see of his face is twisted with pleasure. "Please, fuck, it's so good!"

Smirking, I let go, and he whines, burying his face in his hands.

I take hold of his prick again, feeling it twitch against my palm. Everything about him is still so wet and sloppy.

I give him a few more thrusts, feeling orgasm building in my stomach again, and run my thumb along the line between the head and shaft of his cock, proud of the keen it draws from him.

"So close," he mumbles against his hands.

"All for me," I snarl.

He nods, and I get the feeling he's past being able to speak.

I angle my hips, searching for his prostate. After a few thrusts, his whole body goes stiff, and I know I've hit my mark. I aim carefully and start a bruising pace, moving my hand quickly along the length of his cock as I go.

He starts to squeak on each thrust, high-pitched and breathy. I milk the sound from him as best I can. It's fucking adorable, and it gets higher every time, until it's nearly imperceptible. His cock is shaking in my hands.

**BAZ**

White-hot pleasure is engulfing me, burning everywhere Snow is touching. I can't speak anymore, can't even really think beyond _Fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuck--_

Oh, Merlin.

**SIMON**

He comes apart all at once, back arching against me and a shuddering low moan ripping itself from his throat.

I feel his come spilling over my knuckles, but the way his hole tightens around me all at once is what takes over the forefront of my mind, and suddenly I'm tumbling over the edge too, even though I didn't think I was that close. He's managed to drag me with him, and it's brilliant.

Everything is warm, and my body goes stiff, close to cramping, and my mind goes blank for what feels like an eternity. Nothing but pure, unadulterated pleasure.

When I can remember how to move, I'm laying on top of Baz, whose body is pressed fully against the bed. I'm not sure if he couldn't hold himself up and brought me down too or if I collapsed on top of him, but he doesn't seem very peeved by it either way.

His hair is spread out around his head like a black halo, and his pale shoulder blades shift as he moves to push it out of his face. He's all sweaty and flushed when he emerges. It's fucking beautiful, like everything about him.

I am pretty gay, aren't I?

I lift myself off him, and my cock slides free. He shivers but doesn't turn around. I can see my come leaking from his arse. My immediate instinct is to lick it out of him, but that's a little too much for my brain to process right now, so I push it away to think about later.

"You alright?" I rasp.

He glances back at me over his bare shoulder, and I think he's smiling. Has he ever smiled at me before? "Alright? I'm fucking amazing, Snow. You?"

I sputter for a moment, flushing. "Uh-- yeah. Good. I mean, better than good. Really great."

He snickers. " _Really great._ It's a good thing you're good in bed, because you have a brain as big as a flibbertigibbet."

"Wh-- hey!" I yelp.

His smile flickers, then falls. "I suppose you never want to talk about this again, then?"

I just stare at him for a moment, waiting for him to laugh it off. When he doesn't, I throw my hands up in disbelief. "Are you sure _I'm_ the stupid one, Baz? That was so good. You think I'd pretend it didn't happen?"

He looks genuinely surprised.

"Look, I've never been with an Omega before-- well, I never thought I wanted to-- but I really liked that. Like, a lot."

He rolls over to face me, sitting up, and I settle on my knees beside the abandoned dildo, pressing my balled-up fists into the tops of my thighs as I think of what to say.

"If… it's okay with you… I'd like to do stuff like that again. With you."

He plays with his blue tie, refusing to meet my eyes. "You're serious?"

"Dead serious," I say, nodding.

He looks up, eyes bright. His hand brushes against my cheek, and I lean against it.

He pulls me into a kiss.

His lips are so soft, despite the hard lines of the rest of his face, and although his technique is clumsy, it's obvious he's sincere. I tilt my head, moving my jaw against him, and he groans softly.

He pulls back, and he's smiling again, but it's so much realer.

"I would love to do that again," he breathes.

I try to raise an eyebrow, like he does. "Even though we're both Omegas?"

He laughs, and it's the loveliest sound I've ever heard. " _Especially_ because we're both Omegas."


End file.
